


doctor who(re)

by youhaveagodcomplex (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: DONUT REED THIS IF YOUR NOT 18+, F/M, im.sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/youhaveagodcomplex
Summary: WARENING!!1!!1!1 EXTREMLY SEXY FICSUM OF YOU MIGHT NOT BEE 🐝 ABEL TO HANDEL IT............. 4 MATURRE AUDENCIENECES ONLEE!!!!1!1!11111!!!!!!!!!
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	doctor who(re)

tHa dicktor (haha get it he's tha doctoer but with a dick ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) bc they gona fuck) (also 2 distinsquash him frum the female won)(she hav tiddies) walks into tje console room of the tardis (that stand for Time And Ribbed for her pleasure Dick In Space) 

he says"rosè tyler, i-"

BUTT suddenly she interrupted him :(, saying "DICKTOR!!!!!!!1!1!1!11 ALL THIS TIME……….. U TRAVUL WITH ME AND NEVER NOTICE THAT I WANt 2 tak it in tha ass????????????""

the Donktor is sHOCKED. "But……...thats gay" he say. "im a hetrosixuale. I onlee get it up for u babe… because your th BAD WULF!!1!1! and…… i hav a THICC WOLF KINK!"

u see, the dicktor was a furry.BUT Ross… she does.not like this. So secretly she plans 2 kill him (in a sexy wae), noing that his next riginaration wares bowties, and thats pretty gae. butt before she can do thiz, the Doccter bite his lip sexxilee…………… an she kiss him ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

they're tungs battle 4 dominanse…………….. THEN THA DICKTOR MOANES AS HE CAN FEELAN ORGISME RAPIDLEE APROahces, ROSƏ cONTin-ewe RUBBING HIS NIPPELS,,, SEXILEE!!1!1!!!! 

then lindsey graham enters the tardis to try and perv on them………… but sadlee he leav the door open and they r all succed into the vortex n die :(

**Author's Note:**

> gimme comentz 😠


End file.
